


Sharing the Wealth

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared's a kinky bitch. We all know this, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Sharing the Wealth  
**Author:** [ ](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/profile)[**keepaofthecheez**](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/)  
**Characters:** Padackles, Jensen POV  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Category:** SPN RPS  
**Word Count:** 2, 295  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own the boys, they own me. Also, I'd never do this for anyone but them. That makes me still normal, right? RIGHT??  
**Summary:** Jared’s a kinky bitch. We all know this, right?  
**Notes:** Written for [ ](http://rachel-shanz.livejournal.com/profile)[**rachel_shanz**](http://rachel-shanz.livejournal.com/) on her birthday, and totally inspired by [this video clip](http://www.sendspace.com/file/zyade9) from the movie _Blonde_. Rachel, you wanted silk kimonos and blowjobs, and that is what I shall give you.  
  
**Thanks to the fabulous[ ](http://potthead.livejournal.com/profile)[potthead](http://potthead.livejournal.com/) over at [ ](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural_tv/profile)[supernatural_tv](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural_tv/) for reuploading the kimono dance! Now I don't have to, because I'm lazy! *twirls*  
  
Check it out** [here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/zyade9)  
  
  
  
  
Boredom was never a good thing where Jared Padalecki was concerned. Bad things, _scary_ things happened when Jared was bored. Innocent pranks went awry, secrets came out, and you wound up bare-assed naked on the floor of a seedy bar with only a bottle of Jack to explain just what the hell had gone wrong.  
  
Okay, so that had only happened the one time…but Jensen had learned in pretty short order to make sure it didn’t happen again. And really, it was pretty easy to keep Jared entertained, for the most part. One only needed to know what it took to distract him, and Jensen considered himself an expert on the subject.  
  
The thing about Jared was that the guy never stopped moving, even when he was asleep. Half the time it wore Jensen out just to _look_ at him, and the rest of the time he was just amazed that Jared didn’t explode from all of the energy driving him at every given moment.  
  
To see Jared sitting still was to glimpse your own doom. Which is why the second he walked in the door and saw Jared lying in wait, devilish smirk in place, Jensen had half a mind to turn around and walk back out.  
  
Nothing good could come of this. At all.  
  
“Heeey, man,” Jared drawled, pushing up on an elbow as Jensen hesitantly shut the door. “Where ya been?”  
  
Jensen wasn’t fooled by the seemingly innocuous greeting. Tossing his keys on a nearby table, he watched Jared warily, searching for any hint of a trap waiting to spring. “Out,” he replied vaguely, shrugging off his leather coat and glancing around the apartment. His gaze settled on the various beer bottles littering the living room floor, and he cocked a brow.  
  
Jared was such a freaking disaster sometimes.  
  
“I see you got started without me,” Jensen smirked, thinking maybe he could handle this after all. A drunk Jared, even if bored, wasn’t so bad. If worse came to worse, Jen could just distract him with something much more interesting for all parties concerned.  
  
“Never,” Jared answered, sinking back into the couch and stretching his long body out so that his shirt rucked up his abdomen. The movement was lazy but calculated, and warning bells immediately went off in Jensen’s mind.  
  
He made some sound of agreement, turning to leaf through a pile of mail Jared must have picked up from the post office while he’d been gone. An unmarked special carrier box was sitting beside the usual stack of fan mail and bills, and Jensen picked it up with a frown.  
  
He slanted a questioning look in Jared’s direction, and only received a smug smile in response. Oh yeah, something was definitely going on here, and Jensen had a pretty good idea that he wasn’t going to find a way to get out of it.  
  
“And it’s not even my birthday,” he said, opting for dry humor in the face of whatever unknown calamity awaited him. He tilted the box in suspicion as Jared continued to watch him from the other side of the room. When nothing rattled or hissed or blew up, Jensen peeled back the top to reveal a mesh of colorful silk material resting in a bed of clothing tissue.  
  
Jensen blinked, confusion coloring his features. “Okay, what the…” Realization dawned at the exact moment that Jared broke out into a fit of guffaws. Jensen slapped the box shut, tossing it onto the floor and glaring at Jared. “Where did you get that?” he hissed.  
  
Jared just continued laughing, holding his belly and hooting like an overgrown screech owl.  
  
Of course, Jensen knew damn well that there was only one person to blame. “Chris is a dead man,” he swore, spinning around to hide the embarrassment he knew was written across his features. “Fucking hell.”  
  
“Oh, come on baby,” Jared chuckled, and the couch springs groaned as he stood. He came up behind Jensen’s stiff body, all big and warm and smelling of cheap beer and fabric softener. His hands fell on Jen’s waist, fingers sliding up beneath the hem of his shirt. Jensen refused to react, bowing his shoulders as Jared’s mouth moved to his ear, warm breath tickling the sensitive skin.  
  
“He was just sharing the wealth,” Jared continued in that slurred, sexy tone. Jensen remained frozen, even when Jared cocked his hips forward and purred, “Mmm…I got myself such a fine, pretty thang.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Jen managed, trying to shake Jared off, but not really. It was when he found himself leaning back; rolling his hips against Jared’s dick that he knew the fight was lost. But if he was going down, he was taking Jared’s ass with him.  
  
Jared muttered a curse, fingers digging into Jensen’s hips as his breath turned heavy and ragged. “You ain’t gettin’ off that easy, Jen,” he murmured, although he didn’t try to pull away from Jensen’s actions. “Put it on.”  
  
“Get real, ass clown” Jensen snorted, elbowing him in the ribs and easily escaping while Jared sputtered out a breath. “You’re such a dumb drunk.”   
  
He picked the box up off of the ground, eyes narrowing on the contents as he mentally catalogued the many different ways he planned to torture Christian Kane the first chance he got.   
  
Jared recovered quickly, blocking Jensen’s exit as he leaned against the doorframe and just grinned. Slowly. “It’d make me so hot,” he whispered, eyes dark and lips curved. “Do I have to get you drunk to get what I want?”  
  
“Bitch,” Jensen muttered, knowing he probably could. He abruptly decided that discretion was the better part of valor, and made to leave the room before whatever spectacle Jared intended to enact could begin.  
  
“Jenny, come on, I was just teasing,” Jared chuckled, grabbing Jen’s wrist before he’d taken even three steps. Using his weight to his advantage, Jared crowded him against the nearest wall, splaying both hands on either side of Jensen’s head. “Wanna watch it with me?”  
  
“Hell, no!” Jensen growled, shoving at Jared’s chest. The action had little effect, and Jensen’s embarrassed anger took a swan dive to pissed-off. “I swear to God, Jared, if you don’t back the fuck up right now…”  
  
“Put it on and I’ll blow your brains out.”  
  
Jensen trailed off, staring up at Jared as the blood drained from one head to the other. Jared’s husky promise ringing in his ears, he reached down to make painful adjustments and choked out, “On the other hand…”  
  
Jared just grinned, finally backing away, tongue sliding across his teeth as Jensen tried to appear nonchalant about jerking his clothes off in a rush to get the kimono on. He sprawled back against the couch, ankles and arms crossed. “Hey, baby. You still have your cheerleading thing? Because, you know, I still got my football uniform. I’m thinking after this little show, role-play?”   
  
“Oh, _fuck_ you.” Jensen rolled his eyes, fingers fumbling with the clasp of his jeans. His dick was so hard that the metal teeth were straining to stay together, and Jensen really didn’t want to make a crucial error while his mind was filled with images of Jared on his knees, smart-ass mouth full of Jensen’s—  
  
“You got such a nice ass, Jen,” Jared sighed in appreciation, half-turning to grab something off of the coffee table. “You don’t let me fuck it near enough.”  
  
“Never satisfied are you,” Jensen choked out, teeth gritted in agonizing concentration. His pants finally loosened, falling past his hips to the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief, glancing up to meet Jared’s avid stare. “Does your mama know the mouth you have on you?”  
  
“You wanna know ‘bout my mouth, you just come right on over here.”  
  
Jensen was enjoying the foreplay now, and the corners of his mouth lifted into a smirk as he grabbed the kimono and shrugged it on, prepared to respond with something equally dirty. The sound of Patrick Dempsey’s voice stopped him cold, and he looked over to find Jared holding the remote control, expression full of mischief.  
  
“This is fucking stellar,” Jared murmured, eyes bright with delight. He watched Jensen’s character dance across the screen, totally flaming it up, and then slanted a sly look in Jensen’s direction. “I sure wish I’d seen this before I met you. I wouldn’t have waited nearly as long before having your ass.”  
  
“Maybe I wouldn’t have let you,” Jensen grumbled, trying not to cringe at the absolute _gayness_ of the film clip in question. Christ, he should have known this would come back to haunt him. And Chris, the fucker…swearing up and down that he’d never tell anyone…  
  
Which should have been his first clue, really. Chris couldn’t keep his fucking mouth shut about his _own_ embarrassing secrets, much less anyone else’s.  
  
“Nah, you were hot for me from the get-go,” Jared answered with a cocky confidence that would have been irritating on anyone _but_ Jared. “You wanted to throw me down and beg me for sexual favors after our first reading together. Admit it.”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t know how I managed to restrain myself,” Jensen returned sarcastically, tugging at the oversized sleeves of the kimono. It wasn’t the same one he’d worn in the movie – he was pretty sure he’d burned that one in a bout of righteous disgust - but it was pretty damn close. Close enough to make him want to shoot himself when he glanced over and caught sight of himself in a wall mirror. “Christ, Jesus,” he muttered.  
  
“I think little mama needs a tequila, Eddie G.,” Jared sang along with the movie, and Jensen’s cheeks burst into flame, knowing what was next.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
Jared laughed, turning his head to reply. The minute his eyes settled on Jensen, he straightened, the film onscreen forgotten. “Oh. Man.” He words seemed stuck in his throat, coming out strained and hoarse. He cleared his throat, shifting onto his side and eyeing Jensen with predatory intent.   
  
Jensen settled into an armchair, tucking his arms behind his head and letting his legs fall open. “You know, I seem to remember something about you blowing my mind…?”  
  
Jared required no further invitation, and was across the room before Jensen could even congratulate himself on finally getting the advantage. Big hands, callused from the strenuous workweek, palmed Jensen’s thighs and he bit back a grunt of satisfaction.  
  
Jared slid the robe up Jensen’s knees, holding his gaze as Jen stared down at him silently. “You’re not really pissed off, are you?” Jared asked, the edge of his mouth curved.   
  
“That depends,” Jensen bit off, struggling not to grab Jared’s head and force him to get busy. “Are you gonna sit here and talk my ear off, or suck my cock?”  
  
Jared’s expression melted into something that was all too dangerous, and Jensen caught his breath when _ohgodfinally_ Jared’s hand reached for him. His head fell back against the cushion, eyes falling closed as Jared’s thumb brushed over the tip of his dick. “Jesus.”  
  
“Haven’t gotten started yet,” Jared murmured, and then his mouth replaced his hand and Jensen’s hips jerked. Jared moved closer, shoulders forcing Jensen to part his legs further. He could feel the soft scrape of Jared’s scruff against each thigh and choked out a groaned oath.  
  
He bucked his hips, dropping his hand to wrap Jared’s hair in his fist. Gentle pressure forced him to still, and he glanced down to find Jared watching him, eyes dark and heavy-lidded. “Shit,” Jensen mumbled, feeling on edge and desperate. “What the fuck? Don’t stop.”  
  
“Slow down,” was Jared’s lazy response, “or this is gonna be over before it even gets good.”  
  
With that said, Jensen could only blink in dazed pleasure as Jared’s lips returned to his flesh, sinking down with deliberate intent. A strangled cry knotted in Jensen’s throat, and his fingers tangled in the curly shag masquerading as Jared’s hair.  
  
”You kinky little bitch,” he managed, gasping for breath when Jared’s tongue found a particularly sensitive ridge. “You fucking love this, don’t you?”  
  
Jared made an unidentifiable sound, and he tugged Jensen’s hips forward, closer. A flush highlighted his cheeks, and his grip on Jensen’s waist grew rougher. Sweat began to dot Jensen’s forehead, and his skin was crawling with unreleased tension. Every time he moved, the silk robe would brush against him and he’d have to grit his teeth to keep from screaming.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck…”  
  
It became a mantra, the only thing keeping his head from popping off and somehow centering him enough to actually enjoy the fucking fabulous blowjob he was getting. His fingers slid down to Jared’s jaw, trailing across hollowed cheeks and feeling himself inside.  
  
It came upon him so quick, he barely had time to warn Jared with a jerky, “Shit…now…” before his dick was twitching with the beginnings of a climax that had spots dancing across his vision.  
  
Jared finished him off, all the while smiling up at him with shiny lips and a grin that would have made a porn star blush. But Jensen was too fucking wrecked to feel anything but total, immense gratification.  
  
Moments later, when he’d finally regained the power of speech; he looked down to where Jared was softly kneading his thigh, something just more than affection warming his gaze. Jensen’s chest stumbled, and he had to clear his throat before he could manage anything.  
  
“Jesus, the shit that gets you off, man,” he whispered, running a shaky hand through his hair.   
  
Jared grinned. “Speaking of which…I had this idea.”  
  
Jensen snorted, patting Jared on the head like a trained puppy dog, even when the smile lifted his lips. “I’m not putting on a dress and high heels, so forget it.”


End file.
